Aikatsu! My True Dream
is a fanseries created by AguriiMadoka. The series incorporates elements from AguriiMadoka's discontinued fanseries, Aikatsu! Rainbow-Colored Miracle and its sequel, Aikatsu! Olympian Miracle. Story Main article: List of Aikatsu! My True Dream episodes Due to the falling popularity of their restaurant, the Soft Rock Cafe, thirteen-year-old Kanade Iwasawa's family falls into debt. In order to support her family, Kanade decides to become an idol and enroll into Dream Academy, learning from Nagisa Otonashi that idols, being professional performers, get paid big money. Characters Dream Academy *'Type:' Cool *'Favored Brand:' Swing Rock *'Voice Actors:' Marina Inoue (speaking), Remi from STAR✰ANIS (singing) *'Birthday:' January 19 (Capricorn) *'Theme Color:' Green *'Aura: '''A rainbow-gradient piano keyboard surrounding her, and multiple rainbow-gradient music bars wisping around her. *'Information:' Kanade is a blunt, somewhat distant but confident girl who dislikes socializing, and prefers to do so only when necessary. Her only friend is Nagisa Otonashi, who she often calls "annoying" but seems to be very fond of. Kanade is a great guitar player, but isn't interested in the performing industry. The only reason she became an idol was to support her family, but Nagisa is sure that her friend will eventually come to love doing Aikatsu. ''(click here to see Kanade's appearance) *'Appeals:' Spiral Flower ''(Episode 4, 6), ''Passion Beat (Episode 5), Tops Wave ''(Episode 6), ''Cool Flash (Episode 6), Premium Passion Beat (Episode 8, 11), Triangle Light ''(Episode 8), ''Cube Quartet (Episode 11) *'Etymology:' "Kanade" means to play (an instrument). The "Iwa" in Iwasawa means rock (as in, stone), and "sawa" means swamp. *'Debut:' Episode 1 *'Significant Coords:' Green Reverie Coord, Rhythm Dreamer Coord *'Type: Pop *'Favored Brand:' Vivid Kiss *'Voice Actors:' Eri Kitamura (speaking), Mona from STAR✰ANIS (singing) *'Birthday:' August 16 (Leo) *'Theme Color:' Orange *'Aura:' Orange hibiscus flowers and orange starfish flowing from her, and various colored beachballs bouncing around her feet. *'Information:' Nagisa is a cheerful, persistent girl who was born in America. She lived there for ten years before moving to Japan. As such, Nagisa often delves into "Engrish" phrases. She has a great aptitude for fashion, to the point where Headmistress Kii attempted to convince her to start her own brand similar to her close friend, Sora Kazesawa. Nagisa, however, refused, having developed a great love for the brand, Vivid Kiss. (click here to see Nagisa's appearance) *'Appeals:' Tops Wave (Episode 1, 2), Spiral Flower (Episode 4), Cheerful Kiss (Episode 7), Premium Cheerful Kiss ''(Episode 8, 11), ''Triangle Light (Episode 8), Cube Quartet (Episode 11) *'Etymology:' "Nagisa" means beach, or shore. The "Oto" in Otonashi means sound, and "nashi" means nothing. *'Debut:' Episode 1 *'Significant Coords:' Orange Reverie Coord, Sunshine Splash Coord *'Type:' Cute *'Favored Brand:' Aurora Fantasy *'Voice Actors:' Ayane Sakura (speaking), Eri from STAR✰ANIS (singing) *'Birthday: '''March 29 (Aries) *'Theme Color:' Pink *'Aura: Various colored, blooming wildflowers flowing from her, and a single, golden flute spouting out various colored music notes. *'''Information: Bell is a quiet, introverted, but compassioniate girl with a love of fairytales. Kanade and Nagisa first meet her when Bell is practicing lines for a drama audition. As an idol, Bell focuses mainly on acting, as her dream is to "make her beloved stories come to life". Although most would expect Bell to have a soft voice, but in reality, she almost becomes a different person on stage, her singing being loud, clear, and melodic. (click here to see Bell's appearance) *'Appeals:' Premium Around Bouquet ''(Episode 11), ''Cube Quartet (Episode 11) *'Etymology: '"Bell" comes from "Belle", which means beautiful in French. Her surname, "Shirayuki", translates to white snow, which references the fairytale Snow White. *'Debut:' Episode 10 *'Significant Coords: '''Pink Reverie Coord, Royal Fairy Coord Starlight Academy *'Type:' Sexy *'Favored Brand:' Spicy Ageha *'Voice Actors: Haruka Tomatsu (speaking), Yuna from STAR✰ANIS (singing) *'''Birthday: February 4 (Aquarius) *'Theme Color:' Purple *'Aura:' Red rose petals falling from above, and a line of black and gold swallowtail butterflies spiraling around her. *'Information:' Mature, elegant, and great at singing and dancing, Mayu always carries an air of professionalism about her. She holds a strong dislike for Kanade, as Kanade doesn't know what it truly means to be an idol - to make people happy through performing. Mayu reveals that her (deceased) mother used to be an idol herself, and strongly admired her to the point of adopting her dream of becoming a top idol. (click here to see Mayu's appearance) *'Appeals:' Tops Wave (Episode 3, 6), Sexy Flash ''(Episode 3, 6), ''Butterfly Flip ''(Episode 3), ''Spiral Flower (Episode 6), Premium Butterfly Flip ''(Episode 8, 11), ''Triangle Light ''(Episode 8), ''Cube Quartet ''(Episode 11) *'Etymology:' The "Ma" in Mayu means true, sincere, and "yu" means dream. Although not written in kanji, "Shijimi" is the Japanese name for the Lycaenidae butterfly. *'Debut:' Episode 2 *'Significant Coords:' Purple Lumiere Coord, Chrysalis Gradient Coord *'Type:' Cute *'Favored Brand:' Dreamy Crown *'Voice Actors:' Kana Asumi (speaking), Waka from STAR✰ANIS (singing) *'Birthday: September 12 (Virgo) *'''Theme Color: Yellow *'Aura:' An aurora borealis surrounding her, and blooming white lilies and bluebells flowing from her. *'Information:' Emi first shows up in the Prince and Princess Tournament, performing as a duo with her twin brother, Wataru. Emi has a simple, idealistic personality, and in accordance to her name, she is a bubbly, effervescent, and quirky girl. (click here to see Emi's appearance) '' *'Appeals:' ''Regal Duet Prince Academy 「In Episode 9 of the series, a new idol school has opened up - Prince Academy. But the catch is ... it's for male idols! Now that the ban on falling in love for idols has been lifted by former Starlight Academy headmistress - Orihime Mitsuishi, what interesting things will happen?」 *'Type:' Cool *'Voice Actors:' KENN (speaking and singing) *'Birthday:' March 24 (Aries) *'Theme Color:' Blue *'Information: '''One of Prince Academy's first students and leader of the idol unit ''Trump, Sho's personality is similar to that of Bell's, being reserved, good-natured and always puts others before himself, which Kanade finds "infuriating". Sho seems to have taken an interest in Kanade, who seemingly likes him back, but refuses to acknowledge these feelings. *'Appeals:' Cube Quartet (Episode 9) *'Debut:' Episode 9 *'Type:' Sexy *'Voice Actors:' Mamoru Miyano (speaking and singing) *'Birthday: '''June 8 (Gemini) *'Theme Color:' Red *'Information:' A member of the idol unit ''Trump, Takumi is mischievous and somewhat over-confident, and often flirts with the girls. Despite this, it isn't clear yet whether or not he's interested in someone. *'Appeals:' Cube Quartet (Episode 9) *'Debut:' Episode 9 *'Type:' Cute *'Voice Actors:' Yūki Kaji (speaking and singing) *'Birthday:' September 3 (Virgo) *'Theme Color:' Yellow *'Information:' A member of the idol unit Trump, Hikaru is sweet, friendly, and a bit of a motormouth. He admits that he's rather average when it comes to singing and dancing, but like Nagisa, has a high aptitude for fashion. *'Appeals:' Cube Quartet (Episode 9) *'Debut:' Episode 9 *'Type:' Pop *'Voice Actors:' Toshiki Masuda (speaking and singing) *'Birthday:' March 8 (Pisces) *'Theme Color:' Green *'Information: '''A member of the idol unit ''Trump. Daisuke is a lively person and has a great passion for performing, and is noted as being the best dancer among Trump. He has a crush on Bell, but she doesn't seem to realize this. *'''Appeals: Cube Quartet'' (Episode 9) *'Debut:' Episode 9 *'Type:' Pop *'Voice Actors: 'Yuichi Nakamura (speaking and singing) *'Birthday:' January 20 (Aquarius) *'Theme Color:' White *'Information:' A student of Prince Academy outside of Trump. He first appears in the Prince and Princess Tournament performing as a duo with his sister, Emi. Similar to Emi, Wataru is a very spirited and humorous person. He seems to have a crush on Mayu. *'Appeals:' Regal Duet Music Voice Providers *Miki is credited as a member of STAR✰ANIS despite being a member of AIKATSU✰STARS *Yuichi Nakamura is credited as a member of TRUMP despite his character, Wataru Misora, not being a part of Trump in the anime. Theme Songs Opening Themes *'Dreaming on my piano' - Remi, Mona, and Yuna from STAR✰ANIS (Episode 1-) Ending Themes * - Remi, Mona, Yuna, Eri, Waka, Fuuri, Risuko, and Ruka from STAR✰ANIS (Episode 1-) Insert Songs Season One * - Remi, Mona, Yuna, Eri, Waka, Fuuri, Risuko, Ruka, and Miki from STAR✰ANIS **Remi and Mona from STAR✰ANIS (Episode 1, 2, 4) **Remi and Yuna from STAR✰ANIS (Episode 6) * - Yuna from STAR✰ANIS (Episode 3) * - Remi from STAR✰ANIS (Episode 5) * - Mona from STAR☆ANIS (Episode 7) * - Yuna, Remi, and Mona from STAR☆ANIS (Episode 8) * - Kenn, Mamoru, Yuuki and Toshiki from TRUMP (Episode 9) *'Märchen Romance' - Eri from STAR✰ANIS (Episode 10) **Eri, Remi, Mona, and Yuna from STAR✰ANIS (Episode 11) * - Waka from STAR✰ANIS with Yuichi from TRUMP (Episode 13) *'DANCING DAYS' - Remi from STAR✰ANIS with Kenn from TRUMP (Episode 13) Trivia *The Iwasawa family restaurant, the Soft Rock Cafe, is a parody of the Hard Rock Cafe. *Many of the choices for the series' story were made to contrast the real Aikatsu! series: **The principal character, Kanade, attends Dream Academy, in comparison to Ichigo and Akari attending Starlight Academy. **The main trio of the series lacks a Cute-type idol, balancing out the real Aikatsu! series, in which both main protagonists were Cute idols. **Kanade's theme color is green, opposite to Akari's red. *My True Dream retains the concept of Chained Appeals from Rainbow-Colored Miracle. *Unlike Soleil and Akari, Hinaki, and Sumire, the main trio of the series - Kanade, Nagisa, and Mayu, attend separate schools, rather than all of them attending the same school. *This series introduces the concept of male idols. Similar to the Pretty Rhythm series, these male idols act as love interests to some of the main characters. **Unlike female idols, male idols lack auras, as well as preferred brands, and as such, lack "Premium Rare" outfits. Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:AguriiMadoka Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Pages